Fairy Tail High Confessions
by Micky Moon
Summary: AU: As one of the gossip queens of her high school, Lucy Heartphilia decides to rid her boredom from the lack of drama going on by hosting an online confession page for her high school. Little she knew of the toll it will have on both her mental capacity and love life. —Gray/Lucy & Jellal/Lucy


**One**

"I hear our teacher was pregnant this year but had an abortion after finding out the baby belonged to a previous affair."

"Lucy!" A blue haired girl looked around, relieved to find that no one had listened in on them but looked annoyed turning back to her friend once more. "Talk more quietly, ne?"

The blonde girl shrugged, folding and unfolding her legs while twirling her pencil slowly. She had propped her chair backwards to face her best friend, ditching the paper mess she made on her table.

It wasn't just her being irresponsible anyways.

The entire class had followed suit, eager to talk about anything other than the subject they were taking currently.

AP Statistics was an optional course and arguably the dullest one of all but it wasn't interest that piqued the most of the student's willingness to join.

It was the teacher who taught the subject.

The teacher who was supposed to teach that day had an 'unexpected appointment,' rippling a series of questionings of the woman's life considering how she was ranked as the hottest teacher of Fairy Tail High.

It was no surprise most students in that class were boys.

So the class without authority was now filling the otherwise quiet atmosphere with loud shouts and screams. Paper balls were being tossed around and some desks were pushed aside to make room for hockey, erasers as pucks and rulers as hockey sticks.

Luckily Lucy and her friend sat someplace far away from such chaos so that they didn't have to move away.

"I'm bored," Lucy commented after seeing the boys score three shots. "Can't someone make out or something?"

"How fearsome Lulu," her blue haired friend commented, scribbling the last of her history homework for next period. "You're definitely the school's gossip queen."

"One of them," Lucy corrected. "And Lev? Please don't call me Lulu. You know how much I hate that name."

"Oh yeah," Lev, or Levy McGarden, looked up from her work for the first time. "Sorry. Why do you dislike that nickname again?"

"Are you crushing on Gajeel?" Lucy countered.

The two staring off with an electrified intensity, a match off between pairs of hazelnut eyes. As always, though, Levy sighed, going back to her work.

"No I'm not, Luce."

The blonde sat back in her chair, the pencil in her hand stilled. "Is that so?" It sounded more a statement rather than a question, something Levy was able to pick up quickly, having dealt with her drama queen, bitchy bestie.

And to Lucy's dismay, Levy responded with the same reaction she had for years: avoidance. The blonde watched, with strained eyes, her best friend ignoring her presence, even when Lucy tugged the ends of her short baby blue hair.

She only spoke when the dismissal bell rang and Lucy was just about to rush away.

"I hear Freed is going to confess today."

The corner of Lucy's lips rose.

"Thanks Lev."

—

It was long known that the green haired teenage gentleman harbored a crush for the school's sexiest and kindest girl, Mirajane Strauss. Everyone knew about it but the girl herself.

Lucy thought otherwise.

The autumn air blew at the moment. Fallen red, orange, yellow leaves scattered with the breeze, obstructing her view from the anticipated moment. But once the leaves parted and everything was exposed, Lucy was disappointed to see that the rendezvous place was still empty, the unused picnic table bearing no users.

The place where she was waiting was the back of the school, the courtyard. Cliché as it sounded, a boy confessed on that very table and it was said that they were together ever since. Couples made after that never broke up, all thanks to the supposed magic of the place.

A fly buzzed past her and Lucy tried swatting it with her pencil.

Some magic. Because teens frequented the place often, the custodians rarely had chances to clean the place up, thus making the place filthy.

"Disgusting shit," Lucy shifted herself, lifting her shoes to reveal some sticky purple-blue substance stuck at the bottom. "What the hell is this—"

"M-mirajane."

Her ears perked up and Lucy discarded thoughts about her shoe. Inching forward, she saw a tall, lanky green haired boy fighting a blush by looking down at the ground. The person he talked to, a long lavender haired girl, folded her arms behind her back, a bright smile on her face.

Lucy almost pitied the boy. Here he was so earnest in all his dorky glory while Mirjane was...

"Yes?" She tilted her head, smile never faltering. "What's wrong, Freed?"

Freed Justine, social recluse and best friend of arrogant Laxus Dreyar, gulped, stuttering a stream of incomprehensible words. Mirajane intervened when necessary, insisting that he took his time to formulate his thoughts properly.

Her insistence only had the opposite effect.

Lucy watched all this, both miffed and disgusted.

Not because of Freed's ridiculous cowardice but of Mirajane's attitude.

"Stupid bitch, stop leading him on," Lucy muttered.

"Who? Mira?"

"Yes, Mirajane," Lucy jabbed a thumb towards the two, "she likes getting confessed to. Especially because of her niceness. She likes to laugh about it later on."

"Ah, you guys must be close."

"We were—" Lucy paused, the realization, that she should be the only one spying on the two, finally sinking in.

She saw a blue haired boy with a weird maroon face tattoo. He had his hands cupping his chin in deep thought.

"So you two must've fought!" He clapped his hand as though he solved a mystery, brown eyes sparkling. "Right?"

"…you…" Lucy didn't know where to begin. Through all her gossip collecting experiences, she had never encountered an outsider, an infiltrator this way. "…what are you doing here?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a menacing voice.

"Lucy Heartphilia…I don't think you should be here, ne?"

The blonde stilled, feeling an intimidating aura emitting from the speaker behind her. She didn't want to turn around but when she did, Mirajane stood with the tips of her hair sparking, like intensified electricity ready to shock her. Lucy gulped.

Looked like Demon Mirajane was activated.

"Hey, hey, where's Freed?" Lucy tried stalling, inching backwards while Mirajane inched forwards. "Wouldn't want him to discover this side of you, do you now?"

"He was embarrassed and went away," Mirjane growled, "no thanks to you."

"But I wasn't alone!" Lucy pointed behind her. "He was with me too!"

"Who? Your imaginary friend?"

Lucy looked behind her to discover that the strange boy who ruined her mission was gone. _Bastard._

"Well, well, Lucy," Lucy heard knuckles cracking. "Ready to see the light yet?"

Lucy never screamed so hard in her life.

—

She didn't know anything about love.

Grip tightening around her pencil, Lucy rummaged through her bag for the key to her house, only find it missing. She unzipped her bag and dumped the contents out; pens, papers, books spilled out but not a single key fell out.

Despite craving for gossips around school about love scandals and relationships, Lucy had a detached relationship with love. She never had a crush before nor had she experienced platonic ones before.

Or platonic ones in the conventional sense.

A breeze swept over her, prickling goose bumps all over her.

_Shit. Why did it have to be so cold?_

"You forgot your keys again?" a masculine voice sounded.

Lucy grimaced.

"Yeah so what?" Twirling around, she saw a black haired boy her age, his white collared shirt unbuttoned, as always, exposing a well toned chest complete with the six pack abs. She would be lying if she said she wasn't affected by it at all, despite her immense hatred towards the person. "What do you want Gray? You want me to call the police on you for public nudity?"

"It's just my chest," he retorted. "Plus I'm not here because I want to. Mom said you can stay over our place if you're locked out."

"Oh I don't need your kindness," Lucy picked up her wallet that was mixed with the mess she made. Pulling out a finished credit card, she jammed the corner of the plastic into the key hole of the door. "Watch."

Every lock had its own key, but a person could force it to open by creating a key of their own. It took both patience and keen observation, the feel of the lock and the weight of the object used as a key all had to be accounted. But having plenty of experience of unlocking her own door, Lucy was quick to open the door.

When the door clicked open, Lucy looked back at Gray who tried his best to suppress his amazement.

"See?" She gathered her things and was ready to disappear into her house. "Give your mom thanks though but if she really cared, she wouldn't send you to fetch me."

The boy was about to respond but Lucy slammed the door before she could hear it.

—

Lucy uncapped a water bottle, chugging some of it down while drying her hair with a towel. She always felt tired after an encounter with Gray. Their relationship had always been one of purity and childhood happiness. When the hell did things go so sour?

_Nah, let's not think about that bastard._ Lucy walked into the living room, switching the lights on and flopping on the couch. The place was empty and dark but some photographs and mementos scattered here and there did bring some homely ambiance to the otherwise cold house.

Lucy was used to it.

Turning on the television, she vaguely wondered what it was like for a parent to yell at her for arriving home past curfew or for a sibling to happily answer questions that were bugging her in both life and school. She had both the parent and the sibling but neither frequented home enough.

The television program she watched ended now, a brief news commercial popping up. An orange haired man appeared on the flat screen TV, his smile dazzling and the fainting fan girls in the background proved its effect on females.

Lucy smirked coyly though, amused that the handsome model was acting so modest and clueless about the attention he was receiving.

Her heart stilled when he was asked if he had a special girl.

"_Yeap I do. Her name is Lulu—"_

She shut off the television.

Love was fucking overrated.

* * *

Word Count: 1736

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure this idea has been done before but I couldn't resist. w Recently a lot of high schools have been creating their own FB confessions page and it just sparked inspiration for this story. I haven't actually gotten to the premise of the story yet but don't worry! Next chapter should be all about it. ;3

Also, this fanfic will most likely have monthly updates as I have another ongoing fanfic and I'm pretty loaded with schoolwork as it is already. But I hope you guys will still support me if that's not too much to ask for.

Thanks again for reading this far and let me know what you think of the story!


End file.
